Origines
by Eclatoune
Summary: Et si l'origine des habitants d'Ikebukuro était bien plus mystique que l'on aurait pu le penser ? Et si ces origines les rattrapaient, bouleversant leur petite vie quotidienne ? Toutes les parties de cette fanfiction ont été écrits à l'occasion de nuits du FoF dont le but est d'écrire un OS en une heure sur un thème donné. Pour plus de précisions, envoyez moi un mp.
1. Retrouvailles

La guerre faisait rage à Ikebukuro. Après de longs mois de manigances en tous genres, Izaya avait enfin atteint son objectif : la guerre totale. Masaomi, toujours aussi facilement influençable, s'était détourné de Mikado. En apprenant qu'il était le chef des dollars, il avait pris peur, et avait mal interprété tout ce qu'Izaya voulait qu'i interprète mal. Il l'avait cru responsable de l'attaque de l'éventreur qui avait failli blesser Anri car il avait cru que l'éventreur faisait partie des dollars. Il s'en voulait tellement de ne rien avoir fait quand Saki s'était retrouvée en danger qu'il s'état juré de tuer ou tout au moins capturer l'éventreur pour faire d'Ikebukuro un quartier sûr où son amie serait en sécurité.

Mikado, lui, quand Izaya lui avait dit que pour échapper à l'ennui qui menaçait de l'engloutir chaque jour, il devait évoluer, il s'était mis à réfléchir profondément. Les dollars renvoyant une mauvaise image à cause de certaines mauvaises graines, sous l'influence d'Aoba, il avait mal tourné, décidant de purger les dollars de ses éléments perturbateurs par la violence. En plus de cela, les Yellow Scarf s'agitaient et attaquaient les membres de son gang sans réelle raison apparente. Selon certaines rumeurs, l'éventreur faisait même partie dudit color gang jaune, et Mikado restait fidèle à lui-même : il aimait Anri et voulait la venger de l'éventreur qui l'avait attaquée.

Anri, quant à elle, n'avait plus rien à faire : ses deux amis s'autodétruisaient et elle, l'éventreur, en cherchant à arranger tout ça, utilisait le contrôle qu'elle exerçait sur les âmes des enfants de Saika. Malheureusement, ces âmes appartenaient aux des autres gangs et cela ne faisait que renforcer l'idée que l'éventreur, en plus de faire partie du gang adverse, essayait de s'infiltrer dans l'autre pour le saper de l'intérieur.

Ainsi avait éclaté une guerre généralisée à Ikebukuro, comme il l'avait prévu. Maintenant devait avoir lieu l'étape finale de son plan : la réconciliation de Celty avec sa tête.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au verre de sa monstre. Ça ne devrait plus tarder. Dans quelques instants, Mamiya, ayant volé la tête de la dullahan dans son appartement quelques jours plus tôt, allait tomber sur Shizuo. Ce très cher barman qui contrôlait sa colère aussi bien qu'il était intelligent allait inévitablement s'énerver et vouloir récupérer la tête de son amie, et dans la foulée, Celty allait débarquer et finir, par un moyen ou un autre, par entrer en contact avec sa tête et les deux fusionneraient à nouveau.

Il n'aurait alors plus qu'à stopper cette petite guerre comme il était le seul à pouvoir le faire et sa valkyrie l'emmènerait tout droit au Valhalla. Quoi qu'il ne savait pas s'il fallait qu'il meure pendant cette même guerre ou non, mais ce n'était que détail.

Il s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à passer un coup de téléphone à un de ses contacts pour savoir où cela en était mais on l'interrompit en frappant deux brefs coups contre la porte de son appartement.

 _Qui ça pouvait être ?_

Il n'en avait aucune idée. A cette heure-ci, tout le monde était censé être trop occupé pour lui rendre visite. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait personne dans le salon de discussion. Il se leva, curieux, et rejoignit la porte d'entrée, qui s'ouvrit sur la fameuse dullahan, sa tête sous le bras, absolument imperturbable.

 _Que fait-elle ici ? La guerre n'a pourtant pas cessé._

Il ne fit pas paraître sa surprise et l'invita à s'installer sur le canapé.

\- Je t'en prie ! Prend donc place.

Mais elle se contenta de rester debout, sans ciller.

\- Ça faisait longtemps, Loki. Je vois qu'où que tu ailles, tu sèmes encore et toujours le chaos.

Izaya ne put empêcher ses sourcils de se hausser d'étonnement mais cette émotion passagère fut bientôt remplacée par un sourire confiant, presque carnassier.

\- Qu'entends-tu par là, dullahan ? Ou tu préfères que je t'appelle Celty ?

\- Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi, tu détournes la conversation.

\- Détourner de quoi ?

La mine de Celty se fit soucieuse.

\- Tu aurais donc perdu la mémoire…

Izaya fronça ses sourcils dans un rictus agacé.

\- Et qu'ai-je donc besoin de me souvenir ?

Son regard sembla s'illuminer.

\- Sa mémoire… Elle l'a retrouvée en même temps que sa tête. Evidemment, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Izaya se réfugia dans son fauteuil. De sourire intéressé, il dévisagea la dullahan.

\- Et bien ? C'est si long que ça à raconter pour que tu refuses de me le dire ?

Elle ne fit pas affront de son arrogance et l'interrompit.

\- Le Ragnarök, ça te dit quelque chose ?

Izaya secoua la tête.

\- Approche ta main, lui intima Celty, intransigeante.

Il la fixa, interdit. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il lui arriverait lorsque sa main entrerait en contact avec Celty, pourtant, il n'hésita pas une seconde : la curiosité était bien trop forte. Il fut alors comme traversé par une longue secousse et s'écroula dans son fauteuil quelques secondes plus tard.

Alors comme ça, tout avait été détruit… L'îlot paisible sur lequel il avait vécu si longtemps avait tout simplement été rayé de la carte, tout comme ses habitants.

Il se remit difficilement des effets de ce contact et dans une folle tentative, observa longuement sa main, guettant le moindre changement, mais rien ne se passa.

\- Ne crois pas être en mesure d'utiliser tes pouvoirs comme bon te semble, Loki. Asgard n'est plus et tes pouvoirs en dépendaient.

Izaya se fit plus pressant, suspicieux.

\- Alors comment as-tu pu me faire voir tout ça ? Et tes pouvoirs ? D'où les tiens-tu ?

\- Tout cela est bien compliqué…

Evidemment. Il fallait une source d'énergie… La source originelle était Asgard mais il en existait d'autres. Sans crier gare, le visage d'Izaya se fit malsain et il se leva de sa chaise, impérial.

\- Agenouille-toi devant ton roi, valkyrie.

Celty ne broncha pas, se cantonnant au silence. Il lui répondit par un rire.

\- Je n'aurais pas pensé que tu le ferais vraiment. Alors comme ça, ta loyauté te lie à moi même encore maintenant… Pourtant, je ne suis plus roi de rien.

Celty redressa la tête.

\- Loyauté, ce mot est bien grand. Je n'ai juste plus de but. Je m'en remets donc à toi, Loki.

Izaya grimaça. Il ne faisait pas à cette nouvelle appellation.

\- Tu as pourtant dit que je n'étais bon qu'à semer le chaos autour de moi. Qu'espères-tu donc d'un homme qui ne se complaît que dans le désordre et la destruction ?

\- Qu'il change.

Izaya soupira, balayant sa dernière phrase du revers de la main comme s'il s'agissait de la plus belle ineptie qu'il lui ait été donné d'entendre.

\- Relève toi, valkyrie. Je doute que tu sois venue me dire tout cela gratuitement. Qu'es-tu venue chercher en échange ?

Celty se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

\- Asgard doit renaître de ses cendres. En tant que roi, c'est un travail qui t'incombe.

Izaya partit dans un grand rire.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander ça ! Moi, je règne sur des nations, je ne les crée pas. Et puis comment voudrais-tu que l'on fasse ? Le peuple d'Asgard n'est plus.

Les doigts de la dullahan se comprimèrent, sa main de refermant. Elle n'allait pas abandonner pour si peu.

\- Ses héritiers existent toujours sur Terre.

Izaya fit tourner son siège, faisant face à la baie vitrée. Il admira un instant les minuscules fourmis qui s'agitaient en contrebas.

\- Ecoute. Je n'ai pas les épaules pour ce genre de tâches. Tu ferais mieux de demander à Thor. Lui, il s'en ferait un devoir de toute une vie de reconstruire Asgard. En parlant de lui, il a pris quelle forme sur Terre ?

\- Tu n'avais donc pas déjà deviné… C'est Shizuo.

Pendant un instant un instant, il parût décontenancé. Lui ? Son très cher frère ? A croire qu'ils étaient nés pour se haïr. Déjà du temps de leur père, il l'avait toujours détesté. Quoi qu'il fasse, tous les mérites lui revenaient, à lui, le fils fier et orgueilleux d'Odin, et on ne parlait jamais de l'autre, raisonné et patient, qui restait dans l'ombre, comme toujours.

De ses deux fils, Odin avait de toute façon toujours préféré son ainé. Il aurait pu exterminer un peuple entier que son père n'en aurait rien eu à faire. Enfin… si. Il se serait servi de ça comme excuse pour l'enfermer dans une prison pour l'éternité en prétextant le crime contre sa propre patrie, alors que si Thor avait été le coupable, il aurait fait passer cela sur le compte de son impulsivité et lui aurait vaguement fait la morale avant de passer à autre chose.

Il claqua sa langue sur son palais.

\- Assez, Celty. J'ai beau avoir été un jour dieu de la malice, ce temps est révolu. Je ne sais même pas si je suis censé t'appeler Celty ou par je ne sais quel autre nom, et tout ceci n'a plus rien à faire avec moi, alors laisse-moi seul. Si tu tiens vraiment à obtenir quelque chose de quelqu'un, tu n'as qu'à aller voir Tho… Shizu-chan.

Les lèvres de Celty se pincèrent dans un rictus contrarié.

\- Tu n'as qu'à m'appeler Celty. J'ai beau être valkyrie, je reste la même.

Elle se détourna d'Izaya et quitta l'appartement.

\- Je reviendrai, _Loki_ , conclut-elle en mettant l'accent sur son nom.


	2. Changements

Izaya était contrarié. S'il s'était attendu à cela… Qui aurait pu croire que rendre sa tête à Celty aurait de telles conséquences ? Il secoua la tête, se levant pour rejoindre sa salle de bain. Se passant de l'eau sur le visage, il tomba nez à nez avec son reflet et tout ce qui lui avait jusqu'alors parut tout à fait normal lui donna une impression d'étrange ou d'anormal.

Il s'était vu dans les souvenirs de la dullahan, lui, Loki, le puissant dieu de la malice, faisant trembler le commun des mortels rien qu'à la mention de son nom. Il avait vu ce à quoi il ressemblait alors. Ses yeux passèrent mollement sur son reflet. Il était plus petit qu'avant, plus menu, aussi. C'était dû au fait de sa réincarnation en humain. En tant qu'Asgardien, il avait autrefois un corps plus robuste et retirant son tee-shirt, il ne put que déplorer son évidente maigreur. Selon les critères humain, il était tout à fait normal. _Selon des critères humains…_ Ses yeux teintés de sang qui terrifiaient autant qu'ils fascinaient.

Il s'arrêta enfin sur ses cheveux, courts, trop courts. Ce fut la seule chose qui lui vînt à l'esprit quand il attrapa une mèche de sa chevelure corbeau. Il arborait sa longue chevelure ébène fièrement, autrefois, et voilà qu'il se retrouvait semblable aux mortels qu'il avait toujours méprisé. Les mortels… ce troupeau d'hommes et de femmes se laissant balloter par le destin, suivant le cours du pâturage sans se poser de questions. Ils n'étaient bons qu'à se soumettre, après tout. Comment en était-il venu à les aimer ?

Il souffla d'exaspération. Si Celty ne lui avait pas montré tout ceci, il ne se serait jamais posé ce genre de questions stupides. Il maudit sa propre curiosité et se détourna de ce miroir de malheur, mais quand il rejoignit son bureau, dévisageant cet appartement qui lui semblait presque étranger, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : désormais, il était lui aussi un humain. Il avait ce grain de folie qui le faisait se considérer comme une sorte d'erreur de l'espèce humaine, d'intru parmi toutes ces personnes bien rangées, et pourtant, il en était bien un, en quelque sorte.

Il prit sa tête entre les mains et hurla. Tout s'embrouillait. Il ne savait plus qui il était. Dans sa tête se mélangeaient les souvenirs de passée parmi ceux de son existence actuelle. Ces émotions qui ne lui appartenaient plus. Voilà, tout cela ne lui appartenait plus. Il n'avait qu'à voir cela comme une sorte d'héritage d'une vie antérieure. Aucun devoir ne lui ordonnait de vivre selon ce qu'il avait été autrefois. Il n'avait donc qu'à tirer profit de ce que lui avait laissé cette précédente existence pour profiter au mieux de celle-ci. Après tout, il aurait été stupide d'ignorer ces pouvoirs incommensurables qui lui pendaient au bout du nez.

Il avait besoin de se souvenir. Celty ne lui avait fait qu'entrevoir sa vie passée. Il devait en apprendre plus, beaucoup plus pour pouvoir récupérer cette présence qu'il avait été autrefois, ce Loki. S'il regagnait cette forme passée, il acquerrait alors une force inimaginable et surtout, un grand pouvoir.

Tous les hommes désiraient le pouvoir, d'où qu'ils viennent. Ils ne voulaient simplement pas en faire la même chose, ou s'étaient résignés à ne jamais pouvoir l'obtenir parce c'était pour eux comme un doux rêve d'enfant : parfaitement stupide et irréalisable. Là était le discours de ceux qui avaient abandonné. Ils se contentaient alors de leur petite vie quotidienne sans chercher à obtenir plus ni moins. Ceux-là étaient vides et ennuyants.

D'autres se trouvaient être absolument charmants. Inconsciemment ou non, ils poursuivaient cette quête de pouvoir, ce désir qu'ils avaient de marquer le monde de leur existence. On pouvait dire, qu'en quelque sorte, c'était une forme de recherche d'attention : se hisser au dessus du monde pour que tous nous voient chaque fois qu'ils lèveraient la tête.


	3. Ragnarök

Le Ragnarök. Quand Celty avait saisit sa main, Izaya avait entrevu la fin du royaume des dieux. Ses propres enfants étaient morts. Hel condamnée à rester dans le royaume des enfers. Fenrir assassiné de la main de Vidar, dieu de la vengeance, pour avoir osé engloutir Odin de ses crocs. Jömungand sous les coups de Thor, qui avait peu après succombé au poison du serpent, sous le regard haineux de Loki.

Durant ces trois années de guerre sans fin, Asgard avait vraiment touché le fond. Les terres gelées mises à feu et à sang. Loki avait survécu jusqu'à son terme. Il avait mis fin à cet épisode en exilant une valkyrie sur Terre, la condamnant à errer parmi les âmes des mortels pour avoir trahi les dieux et s'être enfuie pendant la bataille, et peu après cela, il avait succombé dans un combat avec Heimdall. Mais cet affrontement n'avait pas été vain car Heimdall aussi, était mort. Dans un dernier mouvement de colère, il avait alors détruit la terre des dieux, la réduisant à l'état de cendres qui s'étaient dispersées par delà le monde.

Le Ragnarök avait commencé par un événement incompréhensible : pour une raison étrangère, les chaînes de Loki s'étaient brisées, ces chaînes qui l'avaient contraint pendant si longtemps, tout comme celles qui avaient retenu Fenrir. Les Ases, dieux plus ou moins apparentés à Odin et notamment Thor, l'avaient attaché à trois pierres avec ces-dites chaînes constituées des boyaux de son propre fils. Ils avaient placé un serpent par-dessus son visage dont le venin, chaque fois qu'il lui tombait dessus, le faisait se tordre d'une atroce douleur. Grâce à sa femme qui avait recueilli le venin du serpent avant qu'il se verse le long de son visage, la douleur en avait été atténuée. Il ne lui en serait jamais assez reconnaissant pour cela. Mais Sigyn était morte et plus aucun rempart n'avait alors séparé le venin de Loki. Il avait hurlé de douleur de nombreuses heures durant. Il s'était débattu du mieux qu'il pouvait mais rien n'y avait fait. Cette souffrance l'avait détruit, résonnant dans sa chair. Ça l'avait rendu fou de rage contre les dieux qui l'avaient enfermés ici, de désespoir d'en sortir un jour, juste fou. Il avait perdu toute raison pendant sa captivité.

Quand enfin ses chaînes s'étaient brisées, il n'avait alors eu en tête que le mot vengeance. Il avait pris la route de Jotunheim et était allé chercher les géants des glaces. Il avait alors rejoint Asgard, plongé depuis trois ans déjà dans un hiver sans fin, et les yeux rendus fous par la vengeance, avait détruit la terre des dieux. Il avait tué les Nornes de ses mains, puis Sköli et tous les autres dieux qui avaient causé son emprisonnement. Fenrir avait englouti Odin, Jömungand, tué son frère Thor, Hel s'était occupée des autres.

Au crépuscule de sa mort, Hel, sa fille, s'était approchée de lui. Dans un geste de tendresse, elle lui avait saisi la main et l'avait accompagné dans la mort, et quand son corps avait cessé de bouger, elle avait clos ses paupières, l'accompagnant dans la mort. Elle, déesse de la mort, avait assisté au crépuscule de dieux et y avait survécu. Pour autant son existence n'avait plus de sens car plus aucun autre n'existait, et maintenant, pour une raison inconnue, certains des dieux d'Asgard semblaient avoir recouvré la vie sur Terre, dont lui, Loki, dieu de la malice. Le hasard faisait parfois bien mal les choses. Pourquoi réveiller le dieu qui avait été à l'origine même de la fin du royaume des dieux ?


End file.
